1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a stage circuit and a scan driver using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As information technology advances, the importance of a display device, which is a medium between information and its user, is becoming more and more important. Reflecting such trend, consumption of such display devices as a liquid crystal display device (LCD), an organic light emitting display device (OLED), and a plasma display panel (PDP), is increasing.
Generally, a display device includes a data driver to supply data signals to data lines, a scan driver to supply scan signals to scan lines, and a pixel part that includes pixels located in crossing areas of the scan lines and the data lines.
The pixels included in the pixel area are selected when the scan signals are supplied to the scan lines and receive the data signals from the data lines. The pixels that received the data signals supply light to outside, the light having a brightness corresponding to the data signals.
The scan driver includes stages connected to the scan lines. The stages supply scan signals to the scan lines connected to the stages in response to signals from a timing controller. For this, each of the stages includes a P-type transistor (e.g., PMOS) and/or an N-type transistor (e.g., NMOS) and can be mounted with pixels onto a panel at the same time.
On the other hand, stages mounted on panels occupy certain amounts of mounting area, and accordingly, methods to reduce or minimize mounting area of stages are desired.